1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for forming a feature in a work-piece such as by grinding a slot.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,257 discloses a metal cutting and grinding apparatus. Two structures are mounted for movement along a beam 1, a traversing carriage 25 and a driving unit 8. The driving unit 8 controls a grinding wheel 19 to rotate and make a cut 31 in a plate 24. The driving unit 8 is moved along the plate 24 by the traversing carriage 25. The traversing carriage 25 and the driving unit 8 are connected to one another through a crank 28 and a connecting rod 29. In operation, the cooperative action of the crank 28 and the connecting rod 29 results in the driving unit 8 being moved back and forth in a horizontal direction relative to the traversing carriage 25 while the cut 31 is made. The traversing carriage 25 moves at a constant rate of speed and thus the driving unit 8 experiences oscillating acceleration in the horizontal/cutting direction during formation of the cut 31.